A Fangirl's Guide to YuYuHakusho
by Chastity Gold
Summary: I couldn't sleep, I love YYH, that's about it. Rated M only for language. I curse a lot, what is there to do?


It's 2 am and I can't sleep, and I know I'll regret this tomorrow because I have 2 tests, but who cares. I got an idea so on with it.

I shall use this insomniac time to show some love to my favorite anime series of all time, ALL TIME! YuYuHakusho!

So I was thinking, "What should I do for my favorite anime? How can I show it I love it?" And as I was scrolling through fanfiction this night- like every other night- I saw something that really inspired me. So without further ado, here it is. A Fangirl's Guide to YuYuHakusho. It's the perfect way to do something nice for the beloved anime, helping all the fan-children one step at a time to understand the epic-ness that is this story. So...

A FANGIRLS GUIDE TO YUYUHAKUSHO:

Todays topic: Characters.

-Yusuke Urameshi (The Badass) 14 year old/main character/male. He is a bipolar-loud-mouthed-criminal with a no show father and an alcoholic mother, who also happens to die in the very first episode. Yup, the main character is dead, and you're like "da fuck?" But worry not, for you will see his jerky face once again soon! He's never gone long enough for you to miss him. Yusuke gives everyone his douche side at first, but eventually we all find out he's a sweet heart (when he isn't kicking demon ass) Have I mention he fights demons? He is the Earth's Spirit Detective and Protector of the Realm... Oh wait, that's another show. Anyways, he's perfect for all those fangirls that love the bad boys with a soft heart. On to the next...

Kuwabara: (The Dumbass) He will probably be the one you cheer for the most, though he will also be the one that looses the most fights. He falls in love hard, but get's his ass kicked even harder. Being the only full human boy of all of the main characters, this isn't a surprise. Though he does always do his best, and is very high up there in honor and respect, to which I say: "Salud!" We need more people like you in this life. Always down to back up his fucked up, mentally unstable friends, he is the homie you love to pick on, but ultimately can't be without. High Five Kuwabara!

Kurama: (The Smartass) AKA King of thieves, AKA Spirit Fox, AKA Melancholy Boy, AKA Don't Look at me 'cause I will Snap your Neck!  
Kurama is a sad boy... a very, very sad boy who also happens to be very pretty, so of course he's that one character that everyone falls in love with: girls, boys, sadistic demons with gorgeous hair... yup everyone. But don't let his delicately-flawless look fool you. BEWARE of this one Fan Squad. I know your first reaction will be to draw little hearts with your name and his name laced with an arrow on your favorite notebook and print all the pics you can find of him on google to stamp them on your wall, but he will chew you up and spit you out, and dance around while you're crying. Definitely the smartest and most cunning of the four. He will use anything to get what he wants, which is creepy, but also kind of sexxxy! You go King of Thieves, you're the man! Not that I love him or anything like that *cheeks red as cherries* Not at all.

And finally Hiei: (The Asshole) What can I say about this jerk of a man- I mean, I mean... this perfectly poised, law-abiding-citizen! Did I mention he is a psychic? And a serial Killer? And he also happens to fall in love with the first woman that doesn't want to kill him and shows some kind of affection... Oh wait, no. That was just because the fourth season was completely rushed and OMG! I just want more episodes in that arc more than anything... *cries* Oh, his only weak spot is his sister, who for some reason scares me just as much as he does. I still can't figure out why... Oh well.

And I think that is it. You are now ready to go out there and Fangasm!

Thank you for tuning in and see you on the next episode (if any)! I'm going try to sleep now, and don't forget to watch YuYuHakusho!

**Inspired by "A Fangirl's Guide to The Monstumologist" by MarcieMarmalade**


End file.
